Love in Battle
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Prince Marth joins the Smashers at HQ, and meets the beautiful, elegant Princess Zelda. Both are very close as friends, but they don't seem to realize their feelings for one another. How long will it take? Zelda/Marth
1. Chapter 1

_Story: Love in Battle_

_Chapter: One_

_Game: Super Smash Bros. Brawl_

_Pairing: Marth/Zelda_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hi there! I know this is random, but I love the idea!! My brother, a friend, and I love this game, and we've been playing it all night. I've always loved Marth and Zelda together, so I began a story..._

* * *

Zelda waited patiently alone on Final Destination. She was scheduled for another brawl today. This was the second one this week! When it came to her opponent, she didn't know who it was except that he was an amazingly skilled prince. The thought didn't scare her, but it kept her alert.

"**Five minutes**," The announcer voiced from the heavens.

"Where is he?" Zelda murmured to herself. She tapped her foot on the battlefield, and crossed her arms. She had talked to her best friend, Link, earlier asking if he knew any information on this prince. He, too, didn't know anything. He was a mystery.

"**Zelda, where is your opponent?**" The announcer asked. Zelda shook her head.

"How would I know? He is a stranger to me," She called back.

"**You've got two minutes until the beginning of the battle**," The voice said.

Zelda groaned, "How can there be a battle if there is only one fighter here?"

Suddenly, blue and gold magic began on the opposite side of the field. Slowly, a figure formed. The man sliced his sword through the unfamiliar air of Final Destination to test it.

"I apologize on behalf of my tardiness," The prince said smoothly. All words that Zelda wanted to say caught in her throat from the appearance of the one standing before her. The princess could only nod.

"**Thank you for showing up, Marth. Ready?**" The announcer asked. Zelda and Marth nodded.

"**Game!**" The announcer shouted.

Zelda didn't move for she was always taught not to make the first move. At the stillness of her opponent, it seemed he was taught the same thing. Zelda began to get antsy, and released her Din's Fire. That would spark him to move. She watched as he gracefully jumped out of the way. He came behind her, and grabbed a hold of her arm. Zelda tried to get out of the way, but Marth was too quick and threw her up into the air. Zelda watched from the heavens as he pulled out his long, silver sword planning on attacking her as she would fall onto him. Fortunately, the princess twisted her body and used Farore's Wind to teleport to the other end.

"Aren't you a smart little cookie," Marth commented as he ran towards her. Zelda only smiled as she swirled into her blue crystals that formed Nayru's Love. Marth impacted with her main crystal and was thrown back into the air. He landed with a thud. Zelda, thinking he was down, walked over to him, but Marth quickly gathered himself and surprised her with a swipe of his blade. Zelda gasped as she was once again thrown aside. She had trouble picking herself up from the hit, but finally, she got up.

A flash of light lit the battlefield as the Smash Ball appeared. Marth and Zelda paused for a moment, and then, suddenly, they both fought to get it. Marth used his Dolphin Smash to attack the ball, and succeeded in capture it. He shinned many different colors. Zelda froze not knowing where to go. Marth was quick to advance on her, and used the Critical Hit to send her flying off the edge.

"**Zelda defeated!**" The announcer's voice rang throughout the field. Marth only smirked in pride.

--

Back at Smash HQ, Zelda sat at one of the tables silently. She was still surprised that she lost that fight. Marth was a very skilled swordsman, that's for sure. That last attack blasted her away!

"Hey, Zel," Link smiled as he joined her.

"Hey," She greeted weakly. Link looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry, Zelda, it was only one fight. I watched it, too. That prince is pretty good," He tried to comfort her, but Zelda only sighed. Soon, her student, Lucas, entered the room.

"Zelda!" The young boy called happily. Zelda looked down at the small, blonde boy.

"What is it, Lucas?" She asked him with a small smile.

"I saw that you lost that fight to Prince Marth," Lucas said. Zelda looked away, "It's okay, though! I'm not disappointed! Besides, if you need me, I'll beat 'em up for you!"

Zelda laughed for the first time since the fight, "Okay, Lucas, I'll keep that in mind."

"Okay!" Lucas grinned and bounced off.

"He's such a sweet kid," Link commented, "How about we go get something to eat, Zel. It may help."

"I'm not going on a date with you, Link. I've told you that before," Zelda snapped unexpectedly. Link held his hands up in defense.

"I wasn't implying on a date. I was just saying-," Link tried to defend himself.

"Please, just go," Zelda said with a flick of her wrist. Link nodded, and left in silence.

Zelda didn't even understand her own feelings. She's lost fights before, so why was this one lingering on her nerves? She couldn't figure it out. Zelda rose from the chair, and headed to her dorm. Maybe a few moments of shut eye would help relax her.

--

Marth walked into the main room slowly. He felt bad about defeating that woman. He didn't even know who she was, except that her name was Zelda. She looked like a princess, though, with that elegant beauty and posture.

"Yo, Marth!" A male voice called. Marth looked over to see his old pal, Ike, walking over to him.

"Hey, Ike," Marth said as he shook his hand.

"I saw that fight. You totally beat that Zelda chick!" Ike laughed.

"Yes," Marth said, "Who is she? Can I speak to her somehow?"

Ike was surprised, "Uh, of course. She lives here with the rest of us. I'm pretty sure she her dorm is in the girls' dormitories."

"Oh, well, aren't you smart?" Marth shook his head at the obvious answers, "I think I'll find her on my own. Later."

Marth walked away from Ike, and went to tour the HQ. This place was definitely big. He had no clue where this 'Zelda' would be. Suddenly, he collided with a body and fell backwards from the force. It was a light weight, so it was probably a girl. He lifted his head, and saw blonde hair sprawled across his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," A soft voice said. Her voice was muffled from being pressed up against him. Finally, she lifted her head to divulge Marth's earlier opponent.

"It's you," Marth said with wide eyes. Zelda stood up, and dusted her dress off.

"I'm sorry," She repeated, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, it's fine. I didn't mind," Marth said in a rush, "Look… about earlier. Sorry about how I defeated you. It looked like it hurt."

Zelda tried to crack a smile, "It stung, but it's okay. I'm used to it."

"Uhh… I know this may be a bit blunt, but who are you?" Marth asked. Zelda stepped back.

"Who am I? Why?" Zelda asked eyeing him.

"No reason, just pure curiosity," Marth said.

"I see. I'm Zelda, princess of Hyrule," Zelda said with a curtsy.

"Oh, princess! I see. I am Prince Marth of Altea, and this is my sword, Falchion," Marth said even introducing his sword. Zelda giggled.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, young prince," Zelda said. Marth lifted her delicate hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her fingers.

"The pleasure is all mine, young princess," Marth smiled at her. Zelda brightened up at an idea.

"You're new, right? How about I give you a tour," Zelda offered nicely. Marth nodded.

"Brilliant thought, mi'lady," Marth said, and offered her his arm.

"Thank you, and please, Zelda is just fine," She smiled, and accepted his arm.

Zelda showed Marth everywhere in the HQ. She took him around every nook and cranny. She even showed him the kitchen. All too soon, they had to depart, and went their separate ways. They couldn't wait to meet up again.

--

"Zelda!" The annoyingly cheerful Peach called in her high voice. Zelda groaned mentally.

"Hello, Peach," Zelda could never fathom what crazy-minded parents would name their daughter after a fruit. She sure was a fruit head, though. Zelda guessed they figured that would happen to her, so they made her name relate to her personality.

"Have you seen the new member? It's a prince! He is so _cute_!!" The blonde squealed with hearts in her eyes. Zelda sweat dropped.

"You can be so dense, you know. I had the first match with him about two hours ago," Zelda sighed. Peach could never leave her alone. Suddenly, Lucas came out of now where with his stick and whacked Peach in the knees.

"Ahh!" Peach cried. Zelda tried not to laugh as the bubbly princess fell to the ground.

Even though Zelda found it funny, she still had to scold him, "Lucas, you know you shouldn't do that." Lucas looked down in shame, but when he caught Zelda's eye again, she winked at him.

"I'm sorry, teacher," He apologized with a smile. Zelda walked over to the young child, and held her hand out.

"Come, let's go find Ness, and you can practice on him," She smiled. Lucas grinned, and grasped the princess' hand. They walked away while Peach sobbed on the ground.

--

About an hour later, the famous announcer's voice came over the PA. His voice made everyone pause in their current activity.

"**Attention, Smashers. The next brawl will begin in 15 minutes. That's fifteen minutes, you morons!**" The announcer laughed jokingly, "**Anyway. It will take place at Lylat Cruise. The fight will be Fox vs. Marth. Be there or be square.**"

Zelda held Lucas and Ness apart from beating each other up again. It was happening too much lately.

"Boys!" The usually gentle princess snapped. The two young kids stopped their bickering, and looked up at her.

"Don't you two want to watch the fight?" Zelda knew these two were friends, but they loved fighting each other because they both had similar powers. They nodded quickly, grabbed hands, and bounced off to Lylat Cruise together. Zelda shook her head at their sudden attitude switches.

"Hello, Zelda," Fox said as he entered the room. Zelda turned to look at the fox fighter.

"Hello," She smiled at her friend.

"Are you coming to the fight? I'm going against the one who you fought with earlier," Fox said. Zelda nodded.

"I'll be there," She told him.

"I hope you're cheering for me!" Fox said, and ran back to get prepared for the brawl.

Zelda looked down at her purple dress that she wore during her fight with Marth, and decided to change. It was dirty anyway.

--

In her clean, blue dress, Zelda entered the room to watch the brawl. She sat down next to her student, Lucas, and his friend, Ness. Soon, Link sat on her other side.

"I'm excited to see if Fox will kick his ass or not," Link commented. Zelda laughed at the language.

"I think it will be interesting," She said as she crossed her legs properly. She didn't want Link to think she was sending out an invitation. She knew he wouldn't take it that way, though.

"Hey, Zelda, are you ready to watch this?" Falco asked as he leaned over her shoulder. Zelda pushed his bird head away in a friendly manner.

"It's just another fight," She said. Falco laughed as he went to sit with Captain Falcon. How ironic. In front of Zelda, Samus (without her suit on) turned around.

"Ignore everyone's comments, Zel. They don't realize that they are making such a big deal about your brawl earlier with that Prince Marth. Don't let it bother you, girl," Samus reassured her friend. Zelda and Samus had been close friends since the beginning. Zelda nodded with a smile.

"**Five minutes**," The announcer said. Finally, all the seats began to fill up even more as the rest of the Smashers entered the room to watch. Everyone was beginning to get anxious as the countdown began. Finally…

"**Go!**" The announcer shouted.

Everyone watched as Fox shot at Marth with his gun, but Marth dodged the hit by jumping flexibly into the air. He came back down onto Fox with his Dancing Blade attack. Zelda watched with great interest as the fight went on.

A tap on the shoulder made Zelda turn to look at who it was. It was Ganondorf. As always, he eyed her closely.

"How are you doin', sweetheart?" He asked trying to sound seductive. Zelda almost chocked from disgust.

"Just fine, thank you. Now, do you mind? I'm watching something," Zelda said as she turned back to the window. Ganondorf scowled in annoyance, grabbed the princess and lifted her out of her seat.

"Hey!" Zelda cried shocked. She tried to wiggle her way out of his strong grip, "Let me go!"

"I don't enjoy it when women talk back to me," Ganondorf said with anger as he threw the princess into the wall. He stomped over to her loudly. Everyone knew he was obsessed with Zelda and her title.

"That's enough!" Link yelled as he whisked his boomerang at the back of Ganondorf's head.

The fight continued on the other side of the window, but Marth sensed distress. He glanced over with his sharp, deep blue eyes and saw Ganondorf harrying Zelda. His eyes flashed in anger. Marth noticed from the corner of his eye that Fox was gaining on him, and jumped into the air. The prince quickly pulled out an unknown, sharp dagger and threw it into the window. It smashed through the glass, caught Ganondorf's cape, and pinned him to the wall. The others in the room cried from surprise, but clapped that Marth got Ganondorf. Lucas then jumped onto his seat and let out a PK Thunder to zap Ganondorf. Ganondorf felt humiliated, and ran away to his dorm.

"**Fox defeated!**" The announcer said once Marth launched Fox into the air with his Shield Breaker. Zelda smiled at Marth's new defeat. Samus walked over to her friend, and helped her off the ground. Suddenly, the door burst open as Marth rushed in.

"Zelda, are you all right?" He asked frantically. Zelda smiled at his concern for her.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your help," She said sincerely. Then, the princess noticed a small cut on his cheek, "You're bleeding!"

"Oh, it's okay. Little cuts are nothing," Marth told her. Zelda was still slightly worried, even though it was only a little cut.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," Zelda offered. Marth guessed that any time spent with her was worth it.

"All right," He said, and they walked to the infirmary together.

"That was an amazing fight, Marth," Zelda commented as they walked through the halls.

"Thank you," The prince smiled. They stopped in front of a large, white door that read 'Infirmary' on the side.

"This is it. I hope you'll be all right," Zelda said with concern in her sapphire eyes.

"I think I'll live, princess," Marth joked, "I'll see you around."

Zelda watched as he entered the room, and closed the door behind him. She sighed. As a princess, she was becoming too familiar with this foreign prince.

Sonic raced up to the Hylian princess with a piece of paper in his hands, "Princess Zelda!"

Zelda turned to see the hedgehog, "Sonic, so good to see you. Do you have something for me?"

"Yes, I do. It's a telegram from your homeland palace," The blue hedgehog breathed out as he handed over her telegram. Zelda skimmed over its contents and her eyes widened. She picked up her dress, and ran down the hall leaving a stunned hedgehog.

--

Marth woke up in his black sheeted bed. He groaned as he rolled over. The prince didn't want to wake up. He lifted his large hand to his cheek where it was cut slightly the day before. He ripped the bandage off, and felt smooth skin again. It healed. Turning over onto his stomach, Marth closed his eyes with the hope of falling back to sleep. Unfortunately, his dream was shattered when someone knocked loudly on his door. He has only been here one day, and he's already being woken up this early?

Marth reluctantly removed himself from his bed, and slipped a robe over his bare chest and trousers. He sauntered over to the large door and cracked it open slightly. He saw another blonde girl that wasn't Zelda standing there with a cheerful smile. Once she noticed him, her smiled grew even larger.

"Hi there, Marth! I don't think we've met; I'm Peach, Princess of Mushroom Kingdom!" Peach introduced herself far too cheerfully for this hour according to Marth.

"Good morning," Marth rasped, "Why are you knocking on my door at this hour in the morning?"

"Oh!" Peach seemed to remember the reason, "I wanted to invite you to breakfast with me!"

Marth groaned mentally. She was definitely going to be the ditzy one of the group. There always has to be one, doesn't there? Marth swore to himself that he had no luck. Unfortunately, as a prince, he couldn't deny an invitation from a princess.

"Sure," Marth answered, his mind screaming for him to deny, "Just let me get dressed."

Peach nodded enthusiastically, but Marth shut the door on her face. He went over to his bed, grabbed his pillow, and screamed into it. Why does she have to come this early?! Do the Gods hate him or something? Marth glanced at his sword that laid beside his armor in thought. Should he cut her tongue out before he joined her for breakfast? It would save him from an experience from the Ditzy Land of Hell. Marth shook his head. It would be a benefit for him, but not a good idea overall. Of course, he wrapped his sword around his waist.

Marth took his time in changing into a pair of black trousers, dark blue shirt, and his boots. Oh, how he was going to hate breakfast. Slowly, he made his way back to the door, and let himself out.

"Can we go?" Peach giggled for no reason. Marth blanched, but it went unnoticed by the bright princess.

"Yes," Marth sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

"Yay!" Peah jumped into the air, grabbed his arm, and led him to the dining hall while singing joyous tones.

Someone shoot her. Maybe he should run the idea by Fox later?

--

Marth and Peach sat at a table for two, which only made Marth more annoyed. He looked around the hall trying to spot Zelda. He didn't see her beautiful face anywhere.

"Good morning, Marth!" Ike called as he approached their table, "You were never the earlier bird before. Why now?"

"Because of me!" Peach did that same giggle again. Where was that umbrella of hers? Marth would love to shove it down her throat. Ever since they left his doorway, she hasn't shut up!

"Peach wanted to eat breakfast with me," Marth said with annoyance that went unnoticed again by Peach, but Ike caught it. He raised his eyebrows in sympathy.

"Don't worry, she did the same to me when I arrived," Ike said knowing how he felt, "I warn you not to mention anything personal or important to her. She loves to gossip and can't keep a secret."

"I'll keep that in mind," Marth said as he locked the thought in that little remembering box in the back of his mind.

"Well, I'm going to eat! See ya later, Marth!" Ike said his quick goodbyes and left. Marth certainly didn't want him to go.

Peach looked at him again, "So, do you like peaches?!"

Marth groaned. Not anymore.

--

Marth walked around the halls with his hands in his pockets. He never thought he would be able to get away from that princess. All she talked about was herself, and it drove him insane! Suicide had even entered his mind once or twice.

With the thought of Peach aside, Marth hadn't seen Zelda at breakfast at all. He figured she went every morning. Marth wondered why she wasn't there. Was she at a battle? Did she sleep in? Is she okay? The thoughts worried the blue-haired prince.

Marth then noticed a figure walking the opposite way. It looked to be another warrior. Marth didn't know who it was, though. I guess it wouldn't be bad to find out, right?

"Hello," Marth said politely. Marth noticed that the young man had blonde hair.

"Hello," He greeted back, "You're Marth, the new prince that everyone has been talking about."

"Yes. And you are…?" Marth asked.

"I'm Link, the Hero of Time," Link said. Marth raised one blue eyebrow.

"Wow, what a title," He commented. Link nodded.

"Or the Hero of Hyrule could work. Doesn't matter," Link chuckled lightly. Marth paused at the familiar city.

"Hyrule?" Marth repeated.

"Yes," Link nodded, confirming it.

"You rein from the same place as Princess Zelda?" Marth asked. Link nodded.

"Yes, I do. I've known her since I was seven. We're best friends," He said. Marth coughed.

"I see. Do you… know where she is?" The prince questioned the hero.

"Why is it of interest to you?" Link asked eyeing the prince, "What are you intentions towards my princess?"

Marth was stunned by the blunt questions, "Interests? Intentions? Don't get me wrong, she is beautiful, but only a friend to me. I was only asking for I didn't see her at breakfast this morning."

Link nodded, "I see. I'm sorry for questioning you so bluntly, prince."

"It is all right," Marth said.

"Zelda is out on leave. She got a telegram from her palace in Hyrule. Her father is ill, and she was asked to be by his side for a few days. I'm not sure when she'll be back exactly."

"Oh, I see. I hope it is nothing serious," Marth told the young warrior.

"Yes, as do I," Link agreed, "Well, I must be on my way. Nice to meet you, Prince Marth."

"Likewise," Marth said with a shake of the hero's hand, and Link continued his way down the hall. Marth decided to head back to his room to get some more sleep. His schedule looked clear for today, anyway. Hopefully, Zelda would return to Smash HQ soon.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked that! That was a lot of writing, but only took my one night to type! Yay! Please, tell me your thoughts!!_

_REVIEWS, LOTS!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	2. Chapter 2

_Story: Love in Battle_

_Chapter: Two_

_Game: SSBB_

_Pairing: Marth/Zelda_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello again! I forgot to warn everybody, but in this story there will be moments of Peach bashing. She just gets on my nerves sometimes. haha! Before you start reading, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes._

* * *

Back at Hyrule, Zelda entered the king's grand bedroom. She saw his weak form lying peacefully in his bed. His long white hair spread across his many pillows. She saw that his face was much paler than normal, and it made her worry.

"Father?" Zelda called as she approached his bedside. The Hylian King turned to look at his only daughter.

"Zelda," He rasped, which sent him into a fit of coughing. Zelda place her small hand onto his forehead, but removed it quickly from the heat.

"You're burning up," She said with worrying. The king nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry about. I believe that I'll get better in a few days," He said weakly, "Now, how are things at Smash HQ?"

"Oh," Zelda breathed, "Everything is going well. I've made many friends, and Link is there to watch over me."

"That's good. Link has always been a good friend of yours," Her father nodded, "Did you find any men that you are possibly interested in marrying?"

"Marrying?" Zelda looked at him surprised, "Father, I am not there to look for suitors. I'm there to train for combat. You know that."

"I do, but it never hurts to keep a weather eye open. Besides, if you find someone there that is worth marrying and is an excellent fighter, that's just more benefits for you."

"Of course, father," Zelda mumbled.

"You didn't answer my question, daughter. Did you find any men that are suitable for marriage?" Her father repeated again.

"Uhh… I don't know. I mean, there are a lot of handsome men there, especially the new prince," Zelda whispered the last part, but her father caught her words.

"A new prince? Tell me about him," The father beckoned for her to continue. Zelda sighed.

"It is Prince Marth of Altea. He arrived yesterday. We met in battle, but he defeated me. The prince has a skill for the sword," She told her father reluctantly.

Her father nodded approvingly, "I see. That's wonderful news. I've heard of the Prince of Altea. Altea was a marvelous kingdom."

"Was?" Zelda repeated. The Hylian King nodded.

"Yes, Altea was invaded by King Hardin of Akaneia, and was destroyed. Though, earlier the prince and a small group of stalwarts fought to free it when it was invaded by the kingdom of Doluna and the dragon, Medeus. The brave prince fought and defeated the dragon, but that all happened before the invasion of Akaneia," Her father explained. Zelda's eyes widened from shock.

"You mean his kingdom… is gone?" She whispered. The king nodded sadly.

"No wonder he looks so depressed, but acts like he isn't," Zelda said heartbroken from the news, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"It is not our place. If Prince Marth wants to rebuild his kingdom, that is his choice. All we can do is help him with rebuilding if he makes that decision," The king answered his child. Zelda nodded understanding.

"Okay," She said simply.

"Good. Now, I'm tired," Her father said as he closed his eyes.

"All right. Get some rest, father," She said as she patted his hand and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Zelda soon heard him snoring, and quietly left the room.

--

It has been three days since Zelda left for Hyrule, and Marth was in the training grounds of the HQ. He and Ike were busy getting ready for their team match later that day. They would be facing Falco and Wolf.

"Come on, Ike. You seem weak today," Marth commented as Ike missed him again.

"Sorry, I haven't had a match for over a week now," Ike said and went to strike Marth again. Unfortunately for him, Marth met it with his own sword.

"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk. No good," Marth said with a smirk, "And I thought you were one of the strongest here?"

"Argh!" Ike shouted as he rushed Marth. Marth simply sidestepped, and watched at he went straight into the wall. Marth laughed at the idiot.

"Smooth, Ike, real smooth," Marth continued to chuckle.

"Oh, hush up," Ike mumbled as he brushed himself off. Link approached the two warriors.

"Mind if I join?" The hero asked. Marth and Ike looked over at the Hylian.

"Nope, go right ahead," Marth answered. He was soon met with Link's sword, but easily blocked it. Soon, the boys were busying sparring.

--

Zelda touched down on the roof of the headquarters. She looked around at her surroundings. It was good to be home for a few days, but she missed her friends. It was nice to be back.

She was greeted by Mario and Luigi, "Welcome back, Zelda."

"Thanks, you two. It's good to be back," The Hylian princess smiled at the two short men.

"There is a brawl that will be taking place later this afternoon," Mario informed her of the latest news.

"Really?" Zelda asked, "Who is it?"

"it's teams; Falco and Wolf vs. Marth and Ike," Luigi finished for his brother. Zelda raised her blonde eyebrows.

"Oh, that sounds exciting. I'll be there," She smiled, nodding. The twin plumbers grinned, and walked away leaving Zelda alone.

"Zelda!" Lucas cried as he ran towards his teacher. Zelda's eyes lit up at the sight of her small friends.

"Hello, Lucas," She greeted, "I trust you've been a good boy."

Lucas nodded with excitement,"Yeah!"

Zelda laughed at his cheerfulness, "That's good to hear. Do you know where Link is?"

"Yeah, he's at the training grounds," Lucas said.

"All right," Zelda began to walk away, but turned back, "Aren't you coming, Lucas?"

"Okay!" Lucas cried, and ran towards her.

--

Zelda and Lucas entered the training grounds to see a bunch of the Smashers having a tough time with each other. She watched as Peach watched Mario and Luigi fight, Samus testing out her gun on Snake, and even Jigglypuff and Kirby having their own twisted fun.

Zelda then heard the clashing of swords, and looked towards the source. What she saw shocked her. Marth, Ike and Link were wrestling on the mats! It looked very awkward to Zelda. She looked the other direction and saw Ness playing with his own PK Thunder.

"Lucas, why don't you go over there and join Ness," Zelda suggested as she pointed out the boy. Lucas nodded happily, and bounced towards his friend. Once Lucas was gone, Zelda walked quietly over to the men. Obviously, they didn't notice her presence because they continued their wrestling match on the floor. After a few minutes passed, Marth and Ike seemed to pin Link to the ground. Link laid there defeated.

"Now, that isn't very fair, is it? Two against one?" Zelda noticed. The boys' heads looked up to see the princess standing there with her arms crossed.

"Zelda," Link said weakly from beneath Marth. Marth let go of the hero, and stood up.

"You're back, Zelda," Marth smiled, "When did you get here?"

"Just a little bit ago, actually. I came looking for Link, but I see you got him… busy," Zelda laughed, "I'll say it was quite a sight."

Link, finally, was able to stand up after he pushed Ike aside. He bowed slightly at his princess in formal greeting.

"I'm relieved that you made it back safety, princess," Link said. It surprised Zelda at how proper he was being.

"Thank you," She said nonetheless. She looked over at the Altean prince and was reminded of his homeland.

"Marth, would you like to go for a walk?" Zelda suggested. Marth smiled slightly.

"All right," He agreed. The prince walked next the beautiful princess, but didn't attempt to offer an arm. They walked out of the room.

--

Zelda took Marth to the outside garden. It was full of many different flowers, bushes, and had several fountains of the Smashers. It was a beautiful, relaxing place.

"What an amazing garden," Marth commented as he walked next to the Hylian Princess who barely spoke a word since they left the training grounds.

"It is. One of my most favorite places here," Zelda agreed, but then went back to watching her feet as they walked.

"Is something bothering you, princess?" Marth asked noticing her silence.

Zelda sighed, "Sorta, but it isn't my place to speak of such matters since they are personal."

The mention of personal matters made Marth stop, "Personal matters? What are these personal matters?"

Zelda didn't want to say anything, but it was hard not to when he looked at her like that. She had no choice, but to tell him. The princess only hoped it would not tarnish their friendship.

"I heard the dreadful news concerning your homeland, Prince Marth," Zelda let out in a sigh. Marth froze. She wasn't supposed to find out about that fate. He looked away in shame.

"I see," He said barely audible. Zelda looked up at him, but his face was still turned. Hesitantly, she turned his face towards her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure I wasn't supposed to know, but I talked of you to my father. He told me," Zelda said. Marth closed his deep, blue eyes, and rested his cheek on her delicate hand.

"Altea… is just a touchy subject for me. I do not wish to speak about it openly to foreigners even if they are friend to me," Marth tried to explain.

"I ask for no explanation! Really, I just wanted you to know that I knew. I won't speak of it again, if that is what you wish," Zelda said in a rush. Marth nodded in her palm, and opened his eyes to look at the humane princess.

"Thank you," He said sincerely, "Can I ask something of you?"

"Anything," Zelda answered.

"May I hold you for a moment?" He whispered. Zelda smiled a heartbroken smile for this man.

"Of course," She answered in a short breath. Marth showed no expression on his face as he moved her into his arms. He held onto her for comfort for she was the only one who he could rely on here. Right now, her friendship was the most important thing to him, and he would do anything to hold onto it tightly.

* * *

_I know this chapter wasn't as long as the other one, but I still hope you liked it! Tell me your thoughts! Even mention something you may want to see happen and I'll see what I can do. Thanks!_

_REVIEW!!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


	3. Chapter 3

_Story: Love in Battle_

_Chapter: Three_

_Game: SSBB_

_Pairing: Zelda/Marth_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello again! I'm sorry about the long wait, and that I gave the impression that I wouldn't continue. I was kinda on a blank with this story so I just set it on the side while I worked on my works for Sailor Moon. I know the chapter is short, but it's still here. I hope you like it._

* * *

Marth and Zelda were still in an embrace whenever the announcer came on the PA. His voice rang deafeningly over the HQ.

"**Team brawl between Falco and Wolf vs. Marth and Ike will begin in 10 minutes. Those Smashers… please report to **_**Aerial**_** for your brawl**," The announcer boomed.

Marth sighed as he released the Hylian princess. He brushed his hand through his hair in thought. He didn't want to leave Zelda, but he had to.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I don't want to go-," Marth began, but Zelda quieted him.

"No, it's okay. I want to see you fight them. I'll be watching," Zelda smiled at him. Marth returned the smile.

"Okay, thanks," He said, "I'll see you around."

"You bet," Zelda responded as Marth turned to leave. Zelda stood in the garden a little longer after his figure disappeared in the distance. Suddenly, someone tapped Zelda on the shoulder making her jump in surprise. She turned around and came face-to-face with Zero Suit Samus.

"Samus!" Zelda gasped, "Don't do that!"

Zero Suit Samus chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry if I scared you, Zel. Was that Marth I just saw walking away from you?"

Zelda blushed, "Uhh… yes. It was. Why?"

"Are you two smitten for each other," Samus pried with a grin. Zelda's blush grew larger.

"No! We're just good friends, that's all!" Zelda cried astonished. Samus laughed at her.

"Come on, Zel, we're best friends. You can tell me," Samus winked. Zelda stared at her.

She sighed in defeat, "I don't know what I'm feeling. Whenever I was visiting my father… I missed him. I wanted to come back as fast as lightning just to see his face. I don't know why!" Zelda told her.

Samus smiled, "Aw, Zelda."

"Can you tell me what's wrong with me?" Zelda asked, "You see, the thing is… I missed Link too, but not in the same way. Link is one of my best friends. I don't understand the difference."

Samus laughed, "Zelda, you can be so dense sometimes, especially when it comes to love."

"Love?" Zelda repeated.

"Yes, love. You missed Link because he's your friend. When it comes to Marth, you're falling for him," Samus told her.

"Falling for him?" Zelda repeated.

Samus nodded, "Yes, falling for him as in falling in love with him."

"I just met him! How can I so quickly?" Zelda questioned.

"Oh, darlin', you can't decided when or how when it comes to love," Samus grinned.

"I know," Zelda sighed, "It's just… happening so fast. I knew it would happen someday for me, but I never once thought it would happen in only a few short days!"

"Yes, well, you take what you can get," Samus sighed. Zelda looked at her friend sadly.

"You still have it bad for Ike, Sam?" Zelda asked quietly.

Samus nodded, "Yeah, I can't seem to get over him. He never even notices me."

Zelda rested her hand on Samus' shoulder, "He will eventually."

"**Five minutes till battle begins**," The announcer rang out.

"Oh! We need to go watch," Zelda remembered, "I told Marth I would."

"Well, in that case, what are we waiting for?" Samus asked. Zelda and Zero Suit Samus both ran towards the 'Watch Room'.

--

Marth and Ike stood side-by-side on the right side end of Aerial, while Falco and Wolf stood on the opposite. The men and the animals stood waiting anxiously for the start of the battle.

"**Go!**" The announcer shouted, and the brawl was afoot.

Marth and Ike waited patiently for Falco and Wolf to make their way over. They were right because they began charging in their direction. They were about to swipe at them, but the two warriors jumped easily into the air, and landed behind them. Marth struck Wolf with his Dancing Blade while Ike let out Aether for Falco. Both landed on the ground for a short moment before jumping back up. Falco let out Fire Bird on both the men, and they went flying through the air.

--

Zelda gasped quietly as Marth was sent flying into the air by Falco's Fire Bird. She watched with alert eyes as Marth and Ike jumped through the air gracefully after taking the hit. She saw Marth charge towards the two animals, and use Dolphin Slash to send them up into the air, and then slice his sword at them to further the damage. Zelda had to avert her eyes to Ike whenever he jumped into the air and used Aether on them again.

"Wow, this is exciting. Falco and Wolf are skilled fighters, and they've barely packed a bunch on the two warriors," Zelda heard Captain Falcon comment to Link.

"I'd say," Link breathed. Zelda smiled in satisfaction. Zelda was drawn back into the brawl whenever the stage flashed white, and the Smash Ball appeared. Zelda watched anxiously as all the Smashers stopped attacking each other and began going after the floating ball. Zelda stood up straighter when she saw that Marth had accomplished getting it before the others. Fortunately, Falco and Wolf were lined up long enough for Marth to unleash Critical Hit on them both. They were sent soaring through the end, and disappeared in the back.

"**GAME!**" The announcer shouted. Marth and Ike shared a high five, and disappeared off of the stage. The two men walked into the watch room. Zelda ran towards Marth and jumped into his arms.

"You were great!" She cried as she squeezed him. Marth was shocked by her reaction, but hugged her back nevertheless.

"Thanks, Zelda," He said with a smile as he placed her back on the ground. Zelda was pushed back through the crowd as everyone else went to congratulate Marth and Ike. Zelda smiled happily, and quietly left the room.

--

Zelda wondered through the halls in deep thought. She had surprised herself when she jumped into the prince's arms like that. She was becoming such a softy. No longer did she express herself as the emotionless, but wise princess. She had seen many deaths, wars, and tragedies, but here she was acting like a smitten school girl. Zelda shook her head as she entered her room. She went to her closet, and brought out her green dress to change into. Once she was dressed again, she went out on her balcony to look over the heavens. Smash HQ was like a city that floated in space. They didn't have immediate access to anything. Everywhere they wanted to go outside the city, they had to teleport. That was easy for Zelda, but for others it could be quite the hassle.

Zelda left the balcony, and went back into her room. She approached her bed, and flopped down on it. She was so tired for some reason. She never did get any rest after arriving back from her home. She guessed now was the perfect time, and slipped under the covers. Soon, she was sleeping.

--

Marth and Ike finally were able to get away from the crowd. They acted like they had never seen a fight before. They walked to no where in particular.

"I wonder where Zelda went off to," Marth thought out loud. Ike shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? She likes being off on her own a lot," Ike said, "Which is stupid on her part since Ganondorf is here."

"Why does that matter?" Marth asked.

"She's been hunted by him. He kidnapped her and took over her kingdom. Link, of course, saved her therefore saving Hyrule. Then, she had to surrender to Zant, and was held as his prisoner," Ike explained, "It's pretty odd how I know this."

"She was kidnapped? She was held as a prisoner?" Marth repeated. Ike nodded.

"Yeah, that girl has been through a lot," Ike continued, "Ganondorf even possessed her, transformed into this… magical beast, and attacked Link! Though, Link defeated him in the end."

Marth's eyes widened at the information. He didn't respond, but turned swiftly. He walked down the halls in search of something. Ike noticed the anger that he had, and went after him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ike asked as he caught up with the prince.

"Where do you think?" Marth answered in a low voice, "I'm going to find Ganondorf."

"Wha-What? Why?" Ike stuttered.

"He's going to get a second dose for what he's done to Zelda," Marth growled. Ike reached out for his friend, and made him stop.

"You can't just go, and beat him up, Marth," Ike told him, "You'll get expelled."

"What is this school?" Marth asked. Ike shook his head, "I thought that was the meaning of this place. You're supposed to fight."

"Yes, you are, but authorized, and scheduled fights not ones out of anger!" Ike reminded him. Marth groaned.

"I don't care if I get expelled," He said. Ike let him go.

"Fine, go beat Ganondorf up in pure rage, and get expelled. You'll just be leaving Zelda here by herself, and you won't see her for awhile," Ike said as he began walking away.

Marth groaned again, "Oh, fine. I'll wait till I have an 'authorized' and 'scheduled' fight with him, but it won't be pretty."

Ike grinned at his friend, "I'm glad you saw reason. Now, let's go get some dinner!"

"I'm not that hungry," Marth said quietly.

"Come on! I need my buddy," Ike tried, "Besides, Zelda might be there."

"I hate you, Ike," Marth sighed as he followed him to the dining hall. Ike patted the prince's back.

"I know, baby, I know," He grinned. Marth smiled, but shoved Ike into the wall, and continued on his way. Ike was a good friend, but he surely didn't act like he was uncaring. Maybe Marth was the only one who had that affect on him. Joy.

* * *

_Well, that's chapter three. I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't as great as the others. I don't see this story being really long. I doubt it will go past 10 chapters. I hope people like me portraying the 'caring' and 'fun' side of Ike. I just knew Marth needed a male friend, and Ike always works. If the info that I used on Zelda's life was a little off, and didn't make sense, I'm sorry. I got it out of the SSBB Guide. Though, my brother has Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. Anyway, if you have any ideas for moments in this story - LET ME KNOW! Stay tuned for the next chapter - I don't know when it'll be out._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. If you like Sailor Moon: That's what the majority of my stories are about. This is the only non-Sailor Moon story I have so far, but there will be other non-Sailor Moon stories. For example, I will be writing Ayashi no Ceres stories at some point and possible Kaikan Phrase ones. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Story: Love in Battle_

_Chapter: Four_

_Game: SSBB_

_Pairing: Zelda/Marth_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Hello! This didn't take me that long to update, did it? Yay! That's a good thing. I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

Marth and Ike sat lazily in their chairs in the dining room waiting for dinner to be served. Marth scanned the room for any sign of Zelda, but he didn't see her. He guessed that she just didn't show up yet. He tapped his fingers lightly on the table impatiently.

"Just chill, Marth. She should be here," Ike said as he leaned back in his chair.

Marth sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Suddenly, Marth saw a shadow move on the opposite side of the room. It was Zelda going towards the table where Link, Zero Suit Samus, Lucas, and Ness sat. She smiled as she reached them and sat down next to Samus. There were two chairs open for two other occupants.

"Have you always sat alone?" Marth asked Ike as he took his eyes off of Zelda.

"Eh, not always. I've moved around some, but I enjoy the quiet," Ike told him.

Marth nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"Marth!" Zelda called from her table.

Marth turned towards her voice, "Yeah?!"

"You and Ike can sit with us! We have space!" Her voice rang across the room.

"What do you think?" Marth asked his friend.

Ike shrugged, "Why not."

Marth nodded towards the princess, and the two men rose from the chairs. They sauntered over to Zelda's table, and sat down in the two empty seats. Ike was sitting next to Zero Suit Samus while Marth was sitting next to Link. The two men, of course, were next to each other as well.

"Thanks for the invite," Marth smiled at the Hylian princess. She smiled back. A bell rang throughout the room as the food was brought out of the kitchen. Waiters went to each table and set a plate of food in front of everyone. No one had to worry about what they got because they ordered from the menu last night. The routine was that you order your day's three meals after dinner the night before – meaning after everyone finished their dinner tonight, they would be handed a small menu for tomorrow and would choose their meals.

A grilled chicken salad was placed in front of the Hylian princess, "Mmm, this looks great."

Steak and a baked potato were placed in front of the prince and two heroes, Ike and Link. Lucas was given a kid-sized plate of spaghetti, and Ness got a plate of chicken fingers and fries. Samus was given salmon cakes with rice. Everyone was pleased with their chosen meals.

"So… what do y'all wanna talk about?" Samus asked as she ate her food. Ike looked over at the blonde.

"You tell us," He said in a snotty way.

"Hey, what is your problem, Ike? You're always so rude to me," Samus said with anger and hurt in her eyes. Ike laughed mockingly.

"Yeah, so?" He said as he ate a piece of steak.

Samus stood up roughly from her seat, "Do you want to take this outside, pretty boy?"

"Yeah!" Ike said as he stood up as well.

"Hey, now! Sit down the both of you," Zelda said sternly. The two looked at the Hylian princess, and sat down carefully eyeing the each other, "Now, this has gone on long enough. When will you two start getting along with each other?"

"I don't want to get along with her. She's so… stubborn," Ike said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, and you're too arrogant," Samus retorted.

"Stop! You're both are acting like children!" Zelda said with frustration. All she wanted was a decent meal with Marth and Ike joining them.

"I'll stop when I can prove that I can beat her," Ike announced.

Samus grinned, "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is," Ike smirked. Marth shook his head beside the other blue-haired warrior.

Zelda smiled, "Then it's settled. I'll schedule you to fight each other tonight."

--

Later that evening, Ike and Samus were waiting anxiously for their brawl to begin. Everyone was gathered in the watch room knowing that these two were always bickering, and that they had been begging for a fight. Ike and Samus stood on opposite ends of Norfair.

"**3… 2… 1**," The announcer said the count down, "**GAME!**"

Ike ran towards Zero Suit Samus as was about to strike out when Zero Suit jumped up into the air. She was right above him when she struck his head with a down kick. He was thrown into the air, but recovered quickly. Ike landed next to her, and used his Quick Draw on her. Samus was thrown into the air, and landed on the rising lava causing her to be pushed back up into the air. She landed on one of the top platforms. She was faced down for a few seconds. Ike jumped onto her platform, but Samus was quick to twist out a few kicks as she got up from the ground. Ike was sent into the air from the impact. Samus jumped after him, but he hit her with his sword sending her back. Samus' face turned angry, and she went after him. Ike had landed on the left platform in the middle, and Samus kicked him in the side as she landed. Ike flipped in the air after he recovered and returned to her to try a blow, but Samus was quicker. She hit him right on the spot with her Plasma Whip sending him flying. He went off to the side, and was KO'd.

"**GAME!**" The announcer shouted. Zero Suit Samus throw her gun in the air, twirled around, and caught it again. She smiled as she was teleported back to the headquarters.

--

Zelda greeted her friend with a big hug. Zero Suit laughed happily at her win, and hugged her back.

"You did great!" Zelda said with a grin. It was then that Ike walked in after getting checked from the nurses. He walked over to Samus, and shook her hand.

"You know how to fight, that's for sure," He commented.

Samus smiled, "So do you. It was a great fight."

"Yes, but next time… I'll make sure I win," Ike said with a wink. Samus nodded, and watched him leave with Marth.

Samus sighed, "Maybe things will start to look up now."

"Yes, maybe," Zelda said as she patted her friend on the arm, "Come on. You should stop by the infirmary to get checked."

"Yeah," Samus agreed, and they were off to the infirmary, "On the way there we can figure out how to get you and Marth together!"

"What?!" Zelda cried. Samus' laugh echoed off the walls.

--

Ganondorf sat in his room alone. He stared at the walls lost in thought. He didn't like the new guy, Marth. He was a prince too, which made it only worse. Also, he was capturing Zelda's eye quickly before Ganondorf even had the chance to say 'hello'. He knew the only way to get Zelda, he title, and her power was to marry her. Though, she would never fall for him willingly after everything he had done to her nor would Marth allow it or even Link for that matter. Ganondorf had to come up with a plan to get her soon before it was too late.

"Just you wait, Zelda, just you wait. Soon, you will be mine as well as everything that you possess," Ganondorf mumbled to the shadows.

Unknown to the evil lord, Lucas was hiding in his closet listening to his every word. He gasped quietly when he heard his last words. Ganondorf raised his head as he heard the sound. His evil eyes narrowed as he walked quietly towards his closet. His hand was glowing purple when he flung open the doors, and saw the little blonde boy hiding there.

"You!" He said in scorn as he grabbed him, "What are you doing in my closet!?"

"Uh…," Lucas stuttered in fear. This man was a lot bigger than he was.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" Ganondorf realized, "Well then... I guess I can't let you go, can I? And since you like my closet so much, you can just stay in there!"

Ganondorf threw the child back into the closet, and shut the door loudly. He used his power to lock it tightly, and put a shield over it. He brushed his hand together in success, and walked out of his room.

--

Zelda leaned down in front of Ness. She had been looking for her assistant for awhile now, and she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Ness, have you seen Lucas?" Zelda asked the young boy.

Ness shook his head, "No, I haven't, Zelda. I haven't seen him since supper."

"I see. Well, okay. Thanks anyway," Zelda said as she began to walk away.

"I hope you find him soon!" Ness called after her.

Zelda turned around, "Me too."

After Zelda left Ness, she saw a bunch of others and asked if they saw any sign of her little friend. They all gave the same answer: not since supper. Zelda was really beginning to worry.

"Good evening, Zelda," A dark voice said from behind. The wise princess turned around to see Ganondorf standing there.

"Hello," She greeted back, "What is it?"

Ganondorf tried to smile, "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream before you went to bed."

"Ice cream would keep me awake, Ganondorf," Zelda said. She eyed him suspiciously, "Have you seen Lucas, by any chance?"

"Lucas? You mean the one that looks like Ness only blonde?" Ganondorf pretended to act ignorant. Zelda caught it.

She played along, "Yes, that's right."

"Hmm… no, I haven't. The last I saw him was at supper," Ganondorf said the same answer as everyone.

Zelda nodded, "I see. Thanks anyway. I have to keep looking, I guess."

"I guess that's the only way," Ganondorf said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Zelda said as he walked away. Her blue eyes narrowed at his retreating back. She knew he was lying. He didn't attend dinner with the others tonight so how would he know he was there? He was obviously acting innocent, and probably knew where Lucas was. Zelda would find him even if it took all night.

--

Marth breathed a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. He was so exhausted from the day's work. He was only in his boxers for it was nice and cool in his room; the perfect temperature for sleep to him. He pulled his black covers over his body, and rolled onto his stomach. The Altean prince was beginning to drift off to sleep when there was a loud knock on his door.

"What the hell?! Can't a man sleep around here?" Marth groaned as he put the pillow over his head. The knock sounded again.

"GO AWAY!" The usually calm and collected prince shouted. There was a pause from the knocking, but it sounded again anyway. Marth punched his pillow in frustration, and went over to the door not caring that he was only in his black boxers.

"What?!" He yelled out as he swung open the door. Zelda stood there shocked in her purple dress.

"Uhh… I'm sorry I disturbed you, Marth," Zelda blushed. She turned her head in embarrassment. Marth's eyes widened at who it was, and all his anger faded. Then, he looked down at his boxers.

"Shit," He mumbled, "Uhhh… hold on for one second while I get my robe."

Marth shut the door, and ran to get his robe that laid on his couch. The silky black robe slipped over his bare chest nicely. Marth tied it loosely with speed in his movements, and returned to the door.

"Okay. Sorry, again," Marth said in a rush, "Would you like to come in instead of standing out here?"

Zelda blushed. She had never been in a man's room before not even Link's. The only male room she had ever been in was Lucas' room, her father's room, and Ness' room, but her father was her father and Lucas and Ness were little boys. She has never gone inside a non-relative, full grown man's room.

"Uhh… okay," Zelda stuttered nervously. Marth noticed her unease.

"You don't have to force yourself, Zelda. We can stand out here if you prefer that. It's no problem," Marth told her with a gentle smile.

Zelda sighed, "No, it's okay. I'll come in."

Marth nodded, and stepped aside to let her pass. Zelda slowly walked inside his room, and looked around. It was dark. Everything was black or dark blue even the curtains. It had a dark, mysterious glow to it. Zelda thought it fit the Altean prince perfectly.

"Wow. Your room resembles your personality, Marth," Zelda commented.

"Yes, well, they made it like my room back home. It was very nice of them. It's too bad it's not the real thing, eh?" Marth joked darkly. Zelda frowned from remembrance of his country, Altea and its horrible fate.

"Would you care to sit?" Marth asked as he gestured for the sofa. Zelda nodded and sat down.

"I'll light a fire so we can see better," Marth said quietly as he worked in front of the fireplace. The fireplace was in front of the sofa. Once a small flame started up, Marth sat in one of the two chairs that were placed on either side of the sofa. It was positioned in an open rectangle type shape. The sofa was the long side as it faced the fireplace while the chairs were the two smaller ones. They were placed a reasonable distance from the fireplace.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk about at this hour?" Marth asked for her reason of coming.

"Oh, yes. You see, I cannot find Lucas anywhere!" Zelda said urgently.

"Really? You don't know where he is?" Marth asked. Zelda shook her head.

"I think it has something to do with Ganondorf, though. He seemed overly suspicious when I ran into him in the hall and asked him. He said the same thing as everyone else. That he hadn't seen him since supper. That doesn't make sense since Ganondorf didn't attend supper tonight," Zelda told the prince.

"Yeah, that does sound suspicious. Maybe he's holding him hostage or something," Marth thought.

Zelda shrugged, "I don't know. There isn't really a reason as to why, though.'

"No, there isn't, but do evil people need a reason to do anything cruel?" Marth asked her.

"I guess not," Zelda sighed, "Oh, what do I do?"

"We'll figure something out. Right now, I think you need to get some sleep," Marth told her.

Zelda nodded, "I agree. I guess I'll go then."

"Are you crazy? If Ganondorf does have Lucas it's probably because he wants you. You're not going out there at this hour nor are you going to be alone. Nope. You're going to have to stay in here. He won't bother you with me around," Marth said sternly as he stood up, "You don't have to be scared or anything. I won't do anything to you. You can take the bed while I'll sleep on the couch."

Zelda smiled, "Thanks, Marth. Your concern means a lot."

Marth smiled gently, "Anytime. What are friends for anyway?"

The innocent question sent a stab through Zelda's heart. She didn't know why, though. Being in his room sent exciting shivers down her spine, and put butterflies in her stomach. Now, she was going to sleep in his bed! Oh, this wasn't like her at all. What she said next shocked her even more.

"Uh, Marth?" Zelda asked.

"What? Oh, do you need something like a shirt to sleep in?" Marth asked.

"No – I mean, yes, that would be nice," Zelda said, "But there's something else."

"What is it?" Marth asked her from his closet. He came out holding a silky, black, button-down dress shirt, "Here. This'll work.

"Thanks," Zelda smiled as she took the shirt. She went into the bathroom to change, and came out quickly after she was done. Marth eyed her carefully without her knowing.

"This is comfy. I like it," Zelda commented, "Anyway. I was, uh, wondering if… you wouldn't mind… sharing the bed with me?"

Marth paused in his preparations of fixing the sofa into a bed for him. His dark, blue eye looked over at the princess staring at him with soft eyes. What he noticed was the slight fear in them. He put down the blanket he was holding, and walked over to her calmly. Marth wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"I understand. You're still scared," Marth said softly as he ran his fingers through her loose hair. She nodded slightly as she gripped his robe. He could feel her shaking.

"It's okay. I'm going to protect you. I promise. I'll sleep with you tonight. You can stay in here as long as you need to even. I won't let anything happen to you," Marth soothed as he led her over to the bed. He let her sit down, and get under the covers. The prince covered her up, and went over to the other side and climbed in beside her. He kept a respectful distance from her, but squeezed her hand that was above the covers.

"Goodnight, Zelda," Marth said.

"Goodnight, Marth," Zelda smiled, and turned away from him. Soon, he heard her steady breathing, and smiled. She was asleep. Marth scooted over to her side carefully so he wouldn't wake her. He leaned down to her ear.

"I love you," He whispered softly as he placed a butterfly kiss on her hair, "Sweet dreams."

Marth went back over to his side, and breathed in deeply. He'd never felt more happy than to have her lying next to him. He would dream happily tonight, and would try his best not to wrap her up in his arms while he slept.

* * *

_Well, I hope you like where I took the story. I don't know if that was what you were expecting or not. Of course, my favorite scene is the last way. I think it's very... good. I know... lame way to say it. Well, tell me what you think, and possibly what I should next._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_P.S. I just got a myspace page. The link is on my profile. Check it out! If you want to add me, that's great! Just tell me who you are, of course or I won't add you. I thought it'd be a nice way for my fans to stay in contact with me, and a good place for discussion on my stories. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Story: Love in Battle_

_Chapter: Five_

_Game: SSBB_

_Pairing: Zelda/Marth_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I've been overwhelmed with school work. enjoy!_

* * *

Zelda awoke the next morning to the dim rays of the sun. Marth's dark curtains blocked the brightness of the rays out. The Hylian turned rolled to her other side to see Marth still fast asleep. She smiled to see his blue bangs covering his closed eyes in a handsome way. She almost let herself brush them to the side, but decided against it because it might wake the Altean up. Zelda couldn't remember the last time she slept so soundly in her life. She not only felt safe, but extremely at ease and comfortable with Marth.

"Do I love you?" Zelda whispered softly to the air as she stared at the prince's sleeping face. Zelda was just about to go back to sleep when a large knock sounded on the door. She nearly jumped off the bed as the loud sound went throughout the room. The princess felt the bed's other occupant begin to stir.

"Yo, Marth, you lazy dog! Time to get up and great the day!" Ike's voice called. Zelda smiled amusingly when she heard Marth groan in annoyance.

"Leave me alone, Ike!" The Altean prince shouted at the door. Zelda guessed that Marth forgot she was in here because he slammed his pillow over his head in frustration.

"Ohhhh, Marthhhh!" Ike sang through the door, "Rise and shine!!"

Zelda giggled, "Your wake up call is rather amusing, Marth."

Zelda saw Marth's head appear from under the pillow. His deep blue eyes looked at her in slight confusion, but then something seemed to click in the back of his mind. The prince rose from the bed, and marched over to the door. Marth opened the door slightly, and peaked his head out. Zelda could hear some voices going back and forth until the door closed again. Ike's footsteps began to fade down the hallway. Marth turned back towards the bed.

"Zelda, I forgot you were in here," He said.

"I noticed," Zelda smiled. The Hylian princess got up from the dark sheeted bed. She went into the bathroom to retrieve her dress, and walked over to Marth who was still standing in front of the door. Zelda gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here, but I should be returning to my room before the others notice my absence," The princess smiled.

"Anytime."

Zelda smiled again at the prince before she opened the door and walked out. Marth was left standing there in his boxers again. He lifted his large hand to his cheek to touch where she had kissed him. Marth could still feel the softness of her lips on his cheek and chuckled. The Altean shout the door silently, and went into the bathroom to get changed.

--

Later in the day, Zelda was sitting in Master Hand's office. The big, white hand was tapping his fingers on his desk as he tried to understand what was going on.

"You see, Master Hand, I haven't seen Lucas since supper last night. I couldn't find him at all last night, and he wasn't at breakfast this morning. Ness told me he never came to his room either. I want to know where he is," Zelda explained.

"I understand your concern, Zelda. I have heard the rumors of Lucas' disappearance. I'll have the staff begin to search headquarters, while you can continue looking in his favorites spots," Master Hand said.

Zelda sighed gratefully, "Thank you, Master Hand. I hope we can find him soon."

"As do I, Zelda, but please, don't worry. I'm sure he just got lost."

Zelda nodded. She said her thanks, and left the office. The Hylian continued her way down the halls still in search of the small blonde. Suddenly, a voice was calling her name.

"Zelda!" Link shouted as he raced down the hall towards her. Zelda stopped as she waited for him to catch up.

"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked after he caught his breath.

"I… I think… I heard Lucas' voice… in Ganondorf's room!" He gasped out in a rush. Zelda's eyes narrowed.

"I knew it! He seemed suspicious when I asked him about Lucas' whereabouts last night," Zelda said.

Link nodded, "Yes, yes! We should go investigate right now. I saw Ganondorf leaving his room just a little bit ago. This might be our only chance!"

"You're right. Come on!" Zelda said as she began to race down the hall towards Ganondorf's room. Little did they know that Ganondorf had been listening in on their conversation, and he began to walk in the direction they had gone.

--

Link and Zelda slowly snuck into Ganondorf's room. It was the devil's own luck that he had left the door unlocked. The two Hylian's walked fully into his purple and black clad bedroom, and shivered from the evil it held. Zelda walked around the furniture.

"Lucas?" She called semi-quietly, "Lucas, are you in here?"

"What was that?" Link asked after he heard some shuffling in the closet. He pulled Zelda behind him, and approached the closet. Carefully, he opened the doors, and saw Lucas huddled against the corner with tears in his eyes.

"Zel?" Lucas whimpered when he saw the Hylian princess standing behind her comrade. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief when she heard him speak, and rushed into the closet to pull him into a big hug.

"Thank goodness you're all right," Zelda breathed. Lucas held onto her dress tightly, while Link watched with a smile off to the side.

"What are my two _favorite _Hylians doing in here, hm?" A dark voiced asked from the shadows. Link and Zelda turned swiftly to the voice, and saw Ganondorf emerge from behind the door. Zelda stood up, and motioned for Lucas to get behind her.

"You!" She spat, "You kidnapped Lucas, didn't you?"

"No, that little rat was eavesdropping in there. If he liked it so much, he could just stay in there!" Ganondorf retorted.

"He's just a child," Link defended, "You should have let him go."

Ganondorf laughed, "I'm not the kind of person to just let go someone that was snooping around the places he shouldn't be. Besides, you two both came to his rescue as figured, which means you can join him!"

Before the victims could react, Ganondorf sent a strong blast of purple energy at the three, which knocked them back into the closet. Using his energy again, he pulled Zelda out into his arms. As he got a hold of the princess, he used a little more power to slam the closet shut, leaving the others trapped. Zelda wiggled around in his big arms.

"Let me go, you beast!" She said. Ganondorf was quick to produce a rope at which he wrapped around her hands. He used another rope to tie her ankles together, and gagged her with a cloth. Then, he threw her lazily on his bed.

"Now, if you'll be a good girl and stay where you are, I'll make sure to bring something to eat for your friends," Ganondorf said before he left the room, but made sure to seal the door. After he was gone, Zelda tried using every power within her to break loose, but nothing seemed to work.

'_He must have made them power resistant,' _Zelda thought, '_Damn._'

Zelda sat still on the bed. Hopefully, someone would notice her absence as well as Link's. Master Hand did have the staff out on the search for Lucas. Maybe, they would find them. Zelda prayed it would be soon because she had no idea what Ganondorf had in store for her.

--

Marth was in the process of sparring with Ike. You could hear their swords clash together throughout the training grounds. Beads of sweat adored both their foreheads from the heat of being outside.

"I will... admit, Ike, that you are getting much better than when I first arrived," Marth commented as he blocked one of Ike's strikes.

"Heh," Ike laughed.

"You're gaining more control of your sword, and noticing your surroundings a lot better," Marth said. After a final blow, Marth finished the spar.

"Always a challenging battle with you, Marth," Ike said as he wiped his brow, "But that's what a man needs to become better."

"That's right," Marth chuckled, "Come on, let's go get something to drink."

"Hey, Marth!" A high pitched voice called in the distance. Marth turned to see Peach running towards him. The two men looked at each other in annoyance.

"Hello, Peach," Marth said kindly after the blonde princess got close enough.

"Have you seen Zelda anywhere?" Peach asked in a rush. Marth looked at her strangely.

"No. Why?"

"Well… I wanted to see if she would like to have tea with me, but I can't find her anywhere. Everyone knows I can _always_ find her!" Peach whined, "I even looked for Link to see if he knew, but I can't find him either, and Lucas is still missing."

Marth brushed his hand threw his hair in thought. He hadn't seen the beautiful princess since she left his room this morning. The prince assumed that she had been searching for her little blonde assistant all day. Now, Link and her couldn't be found? What if they were busy doing-?

"I'll go look for her, Peach," Marth said with slight anger. Whipping his cape around him, he marched off towards headquarters. Zelda and Link better not be doing what he thinks they are because if they are… Link isn't going to live to see tomorrow.

* * *

_There's chapter five. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. _

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_

_**P.S. Hey! I wanna create a new story, but I can't decide which out of my six summaries! I made a poll to let my fans vote for the one the want to see first! VOTE! It's at the top of my profile page.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Story: Love in Battle_

_Chapter: Six_

_Game: SSBB_

_Pairing: Zelda/Marth_

_Rated: Teen_

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the incredibly long delay._

* * *

Marth walked down Smash HQ's halls with fury and speed in his step. His mind was in a boggle. He didn't even believe himself. Zelda wouldn't do that kind of thing with Link, especially while she was so worked up over the disappearance of her young assistant. She probably didn't even have time to eat something all day nevertheless sleep with Link. It was ludicrous.

Marth's feet slowed to almost a stop. What was he thinking? There was no way Zelda was that kind of girl. He jumped to conclusions and that was wrong. He should have known better when it came to the princess. Someone of royal blood, like her, would never perform such an act outside of marriage. She was too proper, wise, and obedient. She would never disobey her upbringing.

Marth was about to turn back when an idea struck him. What if Zelda found Lucas? Or what if they both found Lucas together, but the kidnapper took them too? Why was he still standing here? Why didn't he realize this sooner? Marth sighed, rolling his eyes at his own obliviousness. Suddenly, someone struck its hand down on his shoulder, making the Altean turn with swift agility. He reached for his sword as he completed the turn.

"Oh, it's only you," Marth said, sighing. He shook his head, making his blue bangs fall over his azure eyes.

"Only me? I'm hurt," Ike said, pushing out his bottom lip into a pout. He placed his hands over his face and turned away, pretending to cry. Marth rolled his eyes.

"Ike, you can be such a child, you know," Marth said, waiting for him to stop. Ike turned around with a grin on his face.

"This I'm fully aware of, young prince," he said, trying to sound formal and mature. It only lasted a moment before another grin spread across his face. "What's up? Did you find Zelda?"

Ike's words brought Marth's mind back to the problem at hand. Ike had distracted him from trying to figure out where Zelda was.

"Ah, Ike, shi-," Marth said, groaning, "I think Zelda and Link might have found Lucas, but were caught."

"And now the dude's got them too, right?" Ike said, finishing for Marth. He groaned. "What is it with this woman of yours and getting into trouble?"

"She's not my woman," Marth said, grumbling.

Ike chuckled. "Not yet."

"Whatever. Right now, we have to find them."

"Should we tell the others? They could help."

"No, what're you stupid? If we tell the others than it'll be chaos trying to locate them, and the kidnapper could run off with them. I thought you were supposed to be smart, Ike."

"I never said I wasn't smart. I was simply asking a question."

"I know. We're just going to do this together, only us. That's all it should take. Besides, standing here discussing this is only wasting time."

"Fine. All right, bring it on!" Ike said, punching his fist up into the air. Marth rolled his azure eyes again before heading down the hall, making it hard for Ike to keep up.

--

Zelda, Link, and Lucas sat quietly in the depths of Ganondorf's. No one knew what to saw to the other so the silence lingered on. Link was twirling his thumbs while looking at the dark floor.

"Isn't it a bit lame how I, the Hero of Time, am sitting here not knowing what to do in the back of the closet?" Link muttered to the others, "I mean, how complicated is this, really?"

"Yes, honestly, it is a bit on the lame side. I'm… who I am… and I don't know what to do except wait for someone to save us," Zelda said, staring at the walls.

"Well, I don't get it. You two, especially Zelda, have such great powers, but you're not using them to save us. I'm sure you both combined could destroy whatever kind of barrier Ganondorf put on this closet. Most likely, Zelda could even be the one to just knock it out," Lucas said, looking at the two. Zelda and Link both stared at him and then at each other.

"He may be right," Link said.

Zelda nodded. "There's no harm in trying." She stood up, Link followed. "Okay. I'm going to put my powers into your sword, Link, and then you can try to strike the door open."

"Sounds good," Link said, pulling out his sword. Zelda closed her eyes, and she moved her hands in a blurry motion as they lit up in different colors. Then, she slowly went to touch the sword, and the lights rapidly flowed into the metal, making the sword glow brightly.

Zelda nodded. "Go ahead."

Link nodded back. "You guys might want to give me some room. I'm going roadhouse!" After Zelda and Lucas moved away, Link held the sword at arms length and spun around as fast and as long as he could, striking the door multiple times. The door seemed to groan from the impacts, it's dark purple light shock, and then it disappeared, making the door fall off in pieces.

"Yes, we did it!" Lucas cried happily.

"Shh!" Zelda and Link said in unison.

The little boy covered his mouth, eyes wide. "Oops."

"So you three managed to escape, eh? I have to say I'm not surprised," a dark voice said.

"Ganondorf!" the victims cried, appalled. Ganondorf began advancing forward when the outer door burst open; two figures entered the room with their swords glowing with their own powers.

"Don't even think about touching her!" Marth snapped, eyes a deeper blue than usual. Ike nodded beside him.

Suddenly, other figures began filing into the room. Ganondorf looked around, a panic look on his face.

Mario stepped forward. "Ganondorf, it has become public of your intended actions. You are hereby expelled from Smash HQ until further notice."

Ganondorf raced towards the window, intending to escape, but Crazy Hand came into the room. The hand captured the evil man into its grasp, and carried him out of the room. Once he was gone, Marth raced forward, and lifted Zelda into his embrace.

"I'm so glad you're all right," he said, breathing in her scent. Zelda smiled, returning the hug. Someone cleared their throat, making the pair jump back from each other.

Ike smiled. "Now, that wasn't so hard." He rubbed his belly. "I'm starved. Let's go get some grub." He reached for Marth, and dragged him out of the room. "You know I can't eat alone, buddy." Ike's laugh echoed off the walls, while Marth's groans followed as well as his complaints.

Zelda turned to Link. "We made a great team, Link. Good job."

Link smile turned into a frown. "Yeah, we did, but…"

"Hm? What is it?" Zelda asked.

"Well, I've always wanted us to be a permanent team, Zelda," Link said quietly, trying to look away.

Zelda sighed. "I know, Link. I just… I don't feel that way about you. I love… someone else. I'm sorry."

Link smiled sadly. "It's okay. I had a feeling you didn't. I just wanted you to know." Link paused. "Is it Marth?"

Zelda closed her eyes and nodded, opening her eyes again. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I guess you couldn't resist with those dreamy eyes of his, right?" Link laughed. "I have to go. Ike wasn't the only one hungry. See you around, Zel."

Zelda watched her long time friend leave until a little hand tugged on her dress. She looked down at Lucas. "Oh, I know. Come on. Time to eat." Zelda walked down the halls to the dining room, wondering how she was going to tell Marth his feelings. All the while, she didn't know he was thinking the exact same things about her.

* * *

_Well... I know it wasn't my best, but I tried. I'm truly sorry if you expected the rescue to be more intense and awesome, but that was it. I couldn't come up with any ideas to make it better. I kinda lost my mind for this story so that's probably why. Oh, and the next chapter will be the final. Stay tune... even though I have no idea when it'll be out._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
